hanazuki_full_of_treasuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonflower Sister
December 15, 2018 (Discovery Family)Jared Albert (November 15, 2018) Discovery Family December 2018 Programming Highlights. Retrieved December 3, 2018. |partOfSeason = Season 1 |episodeNumber = 7 |writer = Kerri Grant |director = Allison Craig |previousEpisode = "Seeing Red" |nextEpisode = "Baby Chicken Plant" }} '''Moonflower Sister '''is the seventh episode of the first season of Hanazuki Full of Treasures, and the 7th over all. Official Synopsis In Episode #7, a Moonflower named Kiazuki crash lands her Spacesurfer on Hanazuki’s moon, and Hanazuki embraces this chance to finally make a friend more like herself. Kiazuki, however, seems more interested in learning all about Hanazuki’s power to grow Treasure Trees than in making new friends. Meanwhile, Kiazuki’s companion Zikoro intimidates the Hemka and when Hanazuki tries putting a stop to this the dynamic between her and Kiazuki takes a turn for the worse. Summary The episode begins with a recap of scenes from the previous episode, Seeing Red. Scenes that focus on Kiazuki, her failure to grow a treasure tree, and her decision to take a trip to Hanazuki's moon are shown. A despondent Hanazuki is seen playing with a rose on her Friendship Garden when Yellow playfully bounces off Hanazuki's head. The energetic Hemka wants to play with Hanazuki, but she states that she's not in the mood at the moment. She asks Yellow if he wants to garden with her instead, but the Hemka bounces off, leaving Hanazuki alone for a short while before returning with Orange and a blanket. The two Hemkas urge the moonflower to play along with them but again she refuses. Red arrives and plays with Orange and Yellow by making a trampoline out of the blanket. Still melancholic, Hanazuki excuses herself from the Hemkas, saying she needs to go take a walk. The rest of the Hemkas converge in on the blanket and they all play games like jump rope in the Friendship Garden. Hanazuki walks off into the forest portion of the moon, meeting up with Mirror Plant. Mirror Plant mimics the Moonflower and her thoughts, to which Hanazuki happily confides in. Before the conversation can go any further, the moonflower and Mirror Plant witness a wild gust of wind and hear a loud crash out in the distance. Hanazuki rushes to the scene of the disaster. Mirror Plant wants to come along but it cannot because it's stuck in the ground. When Hanazuki arrives at the scene the Hemkas are already there making a commotion. She sees a broken-hearted ship and two passengers from the wreckage. Hanazuki immediately notices the flower on the head of one of them, ecstatic at the sight of another Moonflower. Hanazuki nervously asks the new moonflower several questions before awkwardly introducing herself. The moonflower shakes Hanazuki's hand and formally introduces herself as Kiazuki, from a moon far away. She also introduces her companion, Zikoro. Kiazuki had to physically and roughly get the cranky Zikoro to sit down. Hanazuki asks Kiazuki if she's a moonflower too, to which Kiazuki replies proudly that she's "been a moonflower longer than you've Hanazuki been alive." Unable to contain her excitement, Hanazuki goes in to hug Kiazuki, who wasn't too happy from that gesture of affection. Hanazuki assumes that Kiazuki knows much more than she does, but before she could tell Kiazuki that she must know how everything works, Kiazuki insists that Hanazuki, her "Moonflower Sister", give her a tour of the moon she just landed on. Hanazuki happily obliges to this, thrilled at the thought of having a moonflower sister. She requests the Hemkas to make Zikoro feel comfortable while she gives Kiazuki a tour. Although Lime Green looked anxious to be anywhere near the burly Zikoro, the Hemkas brought their blanket and they ran off to play with Zikoro. Seeing that the situation is well taken care off, Hanazuki cartwheels off to Kiazuki's side to begin the tour. A short while afterwards, we see Hanazuki showcasing the Blue Treasure Tree from Little Blue Hemka to Kiazuki along with the Hemkas and Zikoro. Kiazuki tells Hanazuki that she and Zikoro do not have on their "awesome" moon. Hanazuki assumes that Kiazuki hasn't grown a Treasure Tree, to which the latter reacts defensively, claiming that she did not say that at all. Kiazuki pretends to just be checking on Hanazuki to see if she knows how to properly grow Treasure Trees. Hanazuki explains the process of growing a Treasure Tree, which involves a "little snoozy guy". Upon hearing about a "little treasure guy", Kiazuki corrects Hanazuki and tells her that his name is Little Dreamer. Hanazuki reacts with awe and wonder, fully convinced that Kiazuki does know everything about being a moonflower, to Kiazuki's delight. However Kiazuki then brings up her assumption that Little Dreamer gives all the Treasures that can grow Trees to Hanazuki and Little Dreamer only gives her Treasures that are defective and useless. Seeing that the situation didn't sound fair, Hanazuki said that perhaps she can give the next Treasure Little Dreamer gives to her to Kiazuki. Kiazuki was happily surprised with this, but cooly played it off as if what Hanazuki was doing for her was no big deal. She then asks when exactly does Little Dreamer drop Treasures off. Hanazuki mentions that he comes around whenever we wants, and that they have to wait for the Treasure. Due to her impatience, Kiazuki is outraged by this. Hanazuki tries to calm her down, saying that there's much more to the moon that she can tour Kiazuki through. Reluctantly, Kiazuki proceeds with the tour, to Hanazuki's joy. When the moonflowers left, it seems as if Zikoro has begun to attack the Hemkas, who retreat up to the Blue Treasure Tree for protection. Zikoro charges at the tree with a headbutt, causing Lime Green to fall off. Zikoro tries to take a bite at Lime Green who flees away from the scene. Hanazuki is showing Kiazuki a Pyramid with a Face to Kiazuki and asks for her opinion of it. Not paying attention at all, Kiazuki responds by asking if there was a way to summon Little Dreamer. Hanazuki assumes that Kiazuki doesn't know how to do that and once again acts defensively, saying that she did not say that. Seeing this as yet another test by Kiazuki, Hanazuki admits that she does not know how to summon Little Dreamer, but she's willing to learn from Kiazuki. Kiazuki makes a deal with Hanazuki, saying that if she teaches Hanazuki how to summon Little Dreamer, under any circumstances the Treasure that Little Dreamer wants to give to Hanazuki would go to Kiazuki instead. Hanazuki does not have any problem with this arrangement, so Kiazuki asks the moonflower to swear it as a promise to her. Before Hanazuki could officially promise this, Lime Green and Zikoro past by the two moonflowers. Lime Green hides behind the worried Hanazuki's leg. Before Zikoro could assault Lime Green any further, Hanazuki scolds him for being too rough. Kiazuki was not bothered by this commotion, and insists on Hanazuki promising her side of the bargain. Hanazuki apologizes to Kiazuki, and was about to say something about Zikoro being too rough with Lime Green. Kiazuki yells at Zikoro to come along with her as they left Hanazuki and Lime Green. The Hemkas all come looking for Lime Green and Hanazuki with a terrified expression on their faces. Hanazuki asks them if they're okay, and it turns out they were just playing, even Lime Green was just feigning fear. Little Dreamer suddenly appears out from the sky with an axe-shaped Treasure, to Hanazuki's surprise, being exactly what Kiazuki needed. She runs off with Little Dreamer following behind her as they searched for Kiazuki and Zikoro. Both Kiazuki and Zikoro were at the base of the Blue Treasure Tree they were toured through earlier. Hanazuki accidentally eavesdrops on Kiazuki verbally abusing Zikoro. Hanazuki cautiously asks Kiazuki what was going on, but the latter turned the situation around, accusing Hanazuki of spying on people. Hanazuki was speechless at the accusation. Before Hanazuki could react, Kiazuki sees Little Dreamer with a Treasure, and impolitely asks Hanazuki to teach her how to grow Treasure Trees, feigning to be her friend and implying that Hanazuki swore a promise to Kiazuki. Kiazuki warns Hanazuki that she promised she wouldn't even dare touching the Treasure. While the moonflowers were arguing, Zikoro began attacking Little Dreamer, who evaded his bites easily. Shocked at the situation going out of control, the moonflowers follow Zikoro and Little Dreamer as the former chases him down to the Forest of the moon. Zikoro bumps into Mirror Plant, who mimics his face and his thoughts out loud. Hanazuki eavesdrops on what Mirror Plant is reflecting out of Zikoro, about how he tries his best to please Kiazuki despite how difficult it is. Hanazuki pitied Zikoro, and Little Dreamer handed her the axe-shaped treasure before immediately warping out of the moon. Zikoro begins to attack Hanazuki for the Treasure while the moonflower tries to calm him down. Cautiously but surely, Zikoro opened up to Hanazuki. Kiazuki finally finds Hanazuki and Zikoro in the woods. She is outraged at Hanazuki touching the Treasure. Although Hanazuki doesn't mind giving the Treasure to Kiazuki, the latter states that it's "too late now". Kiazuki yells for Zikoro to follow her, leaving Hanazuki alone with Mirror Plant. Mirror Plant begun to take Hanazuki's face and reflect what she feels, saying that she's feeling something that she's never felt before. Hanazuki states that it's an emotion she "never wishes on anybody". For a second, Hanazuki glows black and so does the Treasure, it's face scrunching up to a snarl. Hanazuki tosses the Treasure aside, which grows into a Black Treasure, right beside the Pink Treasure Tree nearby Mirror Plant from Slow Sand Rises. Characters Transcript View the episode's transcript here. Gallery Notes *This is the first episode Kiazuki moves away from being an observer. She shares the spotlight with Hanazuki in the upcoming episodes. *It is in this episode Hanazuki grows her first Black Treasure Tree, within the forest where the Pink Treasure Tree and Mirror Plant reside. *The pink Treasure Tree in Hanazuki's Friendship Garden once seen in Strange Gravity can be seen here again for a brief moment. *Two red roses are seen in the beginning of the episode, one being taller than the other. This is an allusion to the moonflowers Hanazuki and Kiazuki, especially when you take into consideration that Kiazuki is taller than Hanazuki. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1